Security inspection in key locations is an important protective measure to guarantee the safety of passengers. Key locations for security inspection may comprise borders, customs, subways, stations and so on. As security inspection is an important protective measure to guarantee the safety of passengers, all the passengers to enter a key location must go through inspection before they are allowed to enter, without exception. Security inspection is also an inspection procedure passengers must go through.
Currently, during security inspection in public places such as roads, railway stations, airports and so on, the security staff verify the identity of a person being inspected mainly by inspecting the identity card and other documents. At present, the commonly used method is to verify the identity of the person being inspected using a human-certificate verification gate machine. The human-certificate verification gate machine collects a facial image by means of a camera on the equipment, and compares same to the photo in the certificated held by the person being inspected to achieve human-certificate verification. However, in the actual operation, during the comparison of the facial image of the person being inspected taken by the on site camera to the photo in the certificate of the person being inspected, there often appears the situation that the human-certificate comparison takes too long time and the comparison shall be performed a lot of times. Sometimes, the comparison even may fail and the verification has to be performed by human. More serious is that during the human-certificate verification, misrecognition phenomena sometimes might appear in the verification results, that is, the person being inspected can pass the verification using someone else's identity card. The current human-certificate recognition is difficult, the examination takes a long time, and passengers have poor security inspection experience. In addition, there are further misrecognition phenomena, resulting in large security risk.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new method and apparatus for security inspection.
The above-mentioned information disclosed in the background section is only for the purpose of enhancing the understanding of the background of the present disclosure and may therefore comprise information that does not constitute prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.